


The Sixties Were Weird, Okay? (Hiatus)

by EternalHope7



Series: Fun With '66 [3]
Category: Batman (1966), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Absurd, Amnesia, Amnesiac Bruce Wayne, Attempt at Humor, Backstory Changes, Baffled Regime, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is Good With Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Crack and Angst, Creative License, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Distrust, Embarrassment, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy Bruce Wayne, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Misunderstandings, On Hiatus, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Barbara Gordon, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: A hard hit to the head during the fight outside Wayne Manor leaves Batman thinking that it's still the bright and hopeful sixties.The Regime and most of the divided Batfamily don't know how to handle the man Bruce Wayne once was - a cheerful, civic minded caped crusader.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Athanasia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Athanasia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Harriet Cooper, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Fun With '66 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023024
Comments: 41
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yesterday's Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035398) by [LemonadeGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeGarden/pseuds/LemonadeGarden). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Yesterday's Voices by LemonadeGarden and a meme/photo where someone asked Dick what the past was like and he had a flashback to the 1960s show.

Something was _wrong_. Dick floated alongside Bruce and watched as the man stepped into the dim side alley.

"What're you doing, Bruce?" he asked. He got no response as Bruce unhooked the grappling gun and studied it in what looked like _genuine_ confused interest. "The others are going _that_ way." Dick pointed off to the left. "Do I seriously need to get you pointed in the right direction?" Wrong. Every sense in his spirit was screaming it. The man's walk wasn't the one he knew. The prowl had been replaced by, well, a _normal_ pace. Watching it made the back of his mind feel like it itched. There was something there, just out of reach. "You _really_ need to get going." Batman fiddled with the other compartments of his belt, pulling each device out to study them. Why was he acting like he'd never seen them before? "Bruce?" The older man tucked the many little parts away before he reached his leftmost compartment and made a sound of relief. He hooked the grappling gun back onto his belt. Dick couldn't stop himself from cocking his head in confusion when Bruce began to unravel the old roped batarang. Gosh, how long had it been since he'd even seen that? Felt like ages. Dick shook away the nostalgia - now wasn't the time to be sentimental. Superman would be hot on their tails soon and if he didn't make it back to the hideout in time...

"Bruce, I know you get sentimental sometimes but you really... need to..." Dick trailed off as Batman popped the batarang open and took a few steps back. No way. The man took careful aim and threw it. Dick floated up to watch as it swung tight around the top rail. "What... What are you _doing_?" Bruce gave several tugs to test the hold before he put a foot on the side of the building and pushed off the curb. Dick stared as he began to carefully scale the building. Oh God. The itch was _scratched_. Oh no, _oh no_. Dick looked around as Bruce continued up the side of the wall - he couldn't see anyone nearby. Even if he borrowed a citizen's body, what then? Try to get Batman down? What would he even say to him? Should he possess him instead and- No. That was too risky.

 _Alfred_.

He needed Alfred. After he took one last look around to see if any Regime members had wandered closer the young man turned and hurtled through the air. The others would know what to do - they'd be able to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce frowned as he stepped through the manor gates. There was an unusual high amount of clutter just outside the residence - had overly enthusiastic partygoers forgotten to clean up after themselves? He'd look into it in the morning. Learning to clean up the messes they'd made would be an important lesson for people to learn. He smiled at the thought. Mother would've been proud to hear that. The good Lord knew she'd spent many an afternoon imparting on him the same lesson. Bruce walked up the stairs and paused at the front door as he self-consciously fiddled with the strange, dark cloth of his new outfit. Alfred had truly outdone himself this time - Bruce would have to pass along his compliments. The armor was impressive, and yet... He felt the edge of the black cape. Did it have to be so dark? He certainly couldn't see himself talking to members of public while dressed in this. Bruce shook his head and quieted his concerns as he rang the doorbell. There was no reply. He knocked. Still nothing.

"Alfred? Aunt Harriet?" Silence was his only answer. How odd, one of them was usually home. He glanced up at the darkening sky. Perhaps something had come up? He couldn't remember reading any events for today in the paper. Bruce reached down and opened the door. He stepped inside and squinted in the darkness. "Dick?" His ward didn't answer. Had it been a family trip, then? Bruce stopped to stare at the strange, sleek furniture in the living room. Aunt Harriet would've never allowed such changes without considerable efforts of persuasion. Bruce shook his head and cupped his hands to his mouth to call out for his family members again. Silence. His frown deepened as he left the living room and started towards his office. Where could they possibly be? Bruce stepped inside and froze. The bust. It was gone. He had no way of getting into the Batcave now. He looked around with a more concerned eye now. There were no signs of forced entrance or a struggle of any kind - just what was going on? He puzzled over it as he left the office and headed for his room. If he was going to search for his family he wanted to at least be comfortable. Besides, he could use some familiarity right now.

When he reached his room Bruce went straight to his closet to pull the sliding doors open. A solid row of sleek, black business suits hung before him. How odd. Where were his casual clothes? Bruce peered down both sides. They were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps Aunt Harriet had taken them out for cleaning? This new outfit really was getting a bit hot... As he began to push the sliding door shut a broad box that had been stuffed in the corner fell flat. Bruce squatted down to pick it up. He pulled the lid up to look inside. The man sighed in relief as he saw the familiar dark and light blue fabric. Good, his suit. Bruce carefully unfolded it and set the box aside. Laying his uniform out across the bed Bruce then shut the door before he turned back to it. He hoped that this wouldn't insult Alfred. The man had done truly phenomenal work on this new suit, but it was somewhat uncomfortable. Stiff. Hot. He'd think about alteration suggestions the next time he spoke with his butler. Bruce changed out of his new costume and into his real one. Ah. Much better. He smoothed out the few wrinkles in his cape before he folded up the bulkier costume and set it aside.

Bruce made his way back through the dark house and hesitated in the hallway. It was just so _odd_ that no one else was home. The new outfit. The new furniture. Things had been just fine that morning, how had so much changed since he'd been gone? He had to find his family - surely they'd help make sense of things. Bruce took a moment to readjust his cape before he stepped outside. His head throbbed as he looked around. The man rubbed at his aching neck as he walked across the lawn and back out the gates. Someone had landed a truly fantastic punch on him. The question, though, was who? He wiped away the blood from his split lip and kept walking.

He returned to the manor not even five minutes later. He... hadn't thought about closing times. How silly that it had slipped his mind. Bruce tapped his wrist communicator and tried again.

"Alfred, Dick? Can either of you hear me? Please response." Still nothing. Where could they possibly be? As he stepped inside he pulled his cowl off and ran a hand through his hair. Think, Bruce, think-! The man stopped and stared at the wall mirror he'd been passing by. He touched his hair in baffled wonder. Black? Bruce leaned closer and startled at the color of his eyes. Blue? He slipped his gloves off and laid them across the table. Leaning closer still he carefully took the contacts out and studied them. Why would he have changed his appearance so much? The bruise to his head. The contacts. The hair color. He could feel the scattered pieces of the puzzle slowly begin to fit together.

An undercover operation! Of course! Bruce set the contacts down beside his gloves. This made things so much clearer. Who better to send on a covert operation than a man whose true identity no one knew? There was no way he would have risked Dick's cover in such a similar manner - he must have sent the boy away with Aunt Harriet and Alfred to ensure their safety! Bruce made a fist and slapped it into his open palm. Yes, that had to be the answer! Yet... Why didn't he remember any of it? Bruce reached up and gently felt at the bruise on the side of his head. A blow to the head. Was this a minor bout of amnesia, then? How inconvenient! The poor Commissioner and Chief O'Hara, the two must have been worried sick about him by now. Bruce donned his cowl again and slide his gloves back on. A quick run by the Gotham City Police Department would clear all of this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly though, Bruce thought to himself as he prepared another batarang rope, he still couldn't fully understand it. That he'd be sent undercover so close to the final days of the election - whatever new threat the police department had uncovered must have been truly grave indeed. He hoped that it hadn't inconvenienced Mayor Linseed. The man was depending on him to keep Gotham out of the greedy flippers of the Penguin. Bruce would feel awful if this had set their efforts back. Not that he was _truly_ worried, he thought as he threw the batarang. It looped tight around the top rail of the building he intended to climb. The police and his ward were rather nervous about the whole ordeal yet Bruce knew that in the end they would triumph. The good people of Gotham would easily see through the Penguin's smoke and mirrors and elect him. He would then give up the position and allow the Mayor to retake his rightful place. Bruce tested the hold before he began his climb up the side of the building. Twice in one night. It was a good thing he'd taken to improving his physical conditioning for he felt no strain at all as he continued upward. He was just passing by the balcony of an apartment when the glass doors slide open. A young lady peered out and then openly gaped at him.

" _Batman_!?"

"Hello, Miss," he greeted her. "I apologize for startling you."

"Um... It's okay?" Bruce hesitated. Eyed the far off top of the building. Whoever had hit him had a truly admirable amount of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry to impose on you, but would you mind if I rested on your balcony? It wouldn't be long," he hurriedly assure her. "Just until the headache stops."

" _Uh_..."

"Laura?" A voice that shook with age called out from further inside the apartment. "Laura, what is it?"

"It's Batman, dad," she called back to him. Her wide eyes never left his. "He wants to know if he can-"

" _Batman_? Batman, did you say?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He wants to know if he can stay on the balcony for a bit."

"The balcony? Bring him on in, Laura!" Her eyes darted between Bruce and the voice. The young woman stepped back and held the door wide.

"Please, come in, Batman." He carefully descended to the smooth wood balcony.

"Thank you." She led him inside. It was a humble little apartment - drab white walls and second hand furniture. The short hallway led to a cramped living room. They'd positioned an old couch up against the far wall. An older man sat in the middle of it.

"Batman!" He started to try to stand and Bruce hurried to his side so he could remain sitting. They shook hands. "Why, you've got your old uniform on! You see that, Laura?" The man pointed at him. "That's his _real_ costume. Not that shiny piece of metal he runs around in now." They'd seen him in his other uniform? The amnesia was a bit longer than just a spare moment it seemed. "The name's Thomas Clyde, Batman, and it's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, I'm pleased to meet you and Miss Laura as well." Now that he was away from the pollsters and the police, perhaps he would engage in honest questioning of the public. After all, the issues of a millionaire would be different from the issues of the good folk here. "If the both of you didn't mind," he began, "I had some questions about the upcoming election. I understand if you don't want to speak about politics," Bruce assured them, "and I don't mean to sway you opinion towards me or-"

"Pardon me, Batman," the older gentleman politely interrupted, "but what did you say about the election?"

"The vote for mayor of our great city," Bruce gently reminded him. "I'm running against-"

"You're running?" With some effort Mr. Clyde straightened in his seat. He stared at Bruce with wide eyes. "Did I hear that right, Laura? Did Batman say that he was running for mayor?" The man's daughter could only nod in astonishment. They hadn't known? Bruce would have to see to it that his campaign widened its reach. That even two citizens of Gotham would be unaware of what was happening... " _Praise be_!" Bruce startled at the gentleman's unexpected enthusiasm." The older man clapped shaking hands together and looked skyward. "Thank you, Lord, thank you for hearing our prayers!" That the news would be met with such a response - it was truly touching. Yet another reminder of the great importance of the political race. Mr. Clyde reached for his daughter and she helped him stand from his seat. "Have you told anyone else? No, of course not," he continued without pause. Bruce felt a touch uncomfortable at being unable to clarify that he had. "I would've read about it in the paper if you had!" Ah, that explained it then. His campaign had mostly been focused on signs and stickers. He hadn't thought yet to reach out to wider official avenues. Still, better late than never. "Come on, Laura, Batman - we have to go tell the others this great news!" The older man took up his cane and slowly started for the door. His daughter shot Bruce an embarrassed look.

"I'm so sorry about this, Batman," she apologized. "Once he gets like this there's no stopping him. I understand if you needed to go somewhere..." Bruce smiled.

"Quite the opposite, Miss Clyde. It's always good to see enthusiasm for our great voting system," he replied. "The only way a democracy can be truly democratic is if every voice is heard."

"You really mean it?" The girl quietly asked, her fingers curling and uncurling around the loose ends of her sleeves. "You're _really_ running for mayor?"

"I am," Bruce said. She looked him in the eye.

"Good. I hope you kick S-"

"Laura!" Mr. Clyde called to her. "Batman!" They two followed him out. They made their way to the apartment next door. "Mrs. Kingsley!" Mr. Clyde knocked on his neighbor's door. "Mrs. Kingsley, it's Thomas!" Bruce watched as the door opened and a lady stooped with age sleepily peered out at them.

"Tom?" She rubbed at her eyes. "What's all this ruckus," her eyes locked on him and she quietly trailed off, "about..."

"It's Batman, Donna!" Mr. Clyde reached out to clasp her small hands in his own. " _Our_ Batman! He's come back to us! He's running for mayor!"

"For mayor?" she gasped.

"Yes!" The older man assured her. She looked to Bruce for confirmation. He nodded. It was as if his simple nod had breathed a degree of youthfulness back into her. She straightened up a touch to look him up and down.

"Truly? You truly mean it?"

"I do, ma'am," Bruce said.

"We're the first to know, Donna!" Mr. Clyde said. "Would you help me spread the word?"

"Oh!" The older woman shook her hands in excitement. "Of course I will, Tom! Let me go get my old pin, I think I still have it..." She disappeared back inside her apartment. Bruce took the moment to eye the old, faded walls around them. The lights above flickered. A glance further down the hall showed that the lights ahead had burned out. It left only darkness where there should have been light. Perhaps if any of the residents had spare light bulbs he'd be able to replace the old ones before he left. Bruce couldn't in good conscience leave these fine folks in the dark. "Here!" Miss. Kingsley shuffled back into view. She wore his campaign pin on the light fabric of her nightgown. "I'm ready, Tom!" It was good to see such enthusiasm. With not a feather of the tricky Penguin in sight Bruce could allow himself to enjoy their earnest support. Laura helped her father walk ahead of them and Bruce offered a helping hand to Mrs. Kingsley.

"May I?" He asked. She blushed as she accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce finished screwing the bulb in. He smiled as light shone down on the four of them. "Good as new," he assured the others.

"Thank you," Mr. Clyde said as Bruce started down from the ladder. "You know, I've been complaining to maintenance for two weeks about that dead bulb. Figures that it'd take Batman returning to get it done."

"I'm sure they were busy with other duties," Bruce said. 

"Batman?" He looked to Laura. "Do you mind?" She held help a strange little black square. "If you're really going to do this, then I want to help you send that message. Do you mind if I...?" She gestured at the square. He couldn't quite understand what she was asking but he nodded anyway. "Dad, Mrs. Kingsley, could you get closer to him?" Mr. Clyde stood at his side as Mrs. Kingsley joined them. "Smile!" Laura told them. Bruce did.

* * *

"-seriously, where'd Bats go?" Dick caught the tail end of Harley's question as he finally found them. Alaska. They couldn't have picked a closer location? He looked around at the gathered group. He was _not_ going into Harley and it felt wrong to even consider borrowing Alfred. Someone he wouldn't feel too bad about temporarily taking over...

"We need to find Bruce," Selina insisted. "I-" He passed into her and nearly shuddered at the odd feeling of definitely not his body.

"Alfred!" Yeah, he didn't think he was going to get used to not hearing his voice either. "It's me, Dick!" The butler's eyes widened. Oh, yeah, had any of them actually told Alfred that he'd been gifted the Deadman position? Tears sprang to Alfred's eyes and Dick let himself relax into the hard hug he got. Didn't look like it.

"We have a problem!" They all looked as Barbara charged into the room. She pointed up at the screen behind them. "We _need_ to go back to Gotham!" Dick left Catwoman as a picture loaded up to be displayed. He was glad no one could see his jaw drop. Bruce was wearing his old costume. An older man and woman stood beside him. They were _all_ smiling at the camera. Below them was a caption - Batman's running for Mayor, Superdick!

* * *

"No _fucking_ way," Jason hissed as he stared at the photo. What was Bruce doing in _that_ outfit? Worse, he was smiling. _Real_ smiling. Jason hadn't seen that in... He honestly didn't know. Years. Looking at that smile, he could almost hear the man's voice in his ear.

_"Ballet requires tremendous control over the movements of your body-"_

"Mm." Ra's' thoughtful sound thankfully drew him out of the past. "This is... unexpected." The older man studied the picture. "It has been quite some time since I last saw your father in that outfit."

"He's _not my father_!" Ra's merely glanced at him. Athanasia stepped up to her grandfather's side. The girl leaned forward and studied Bruce.

"I don't understand," she confessed to them. "That suit - it's all cloth. It won't protect him from anything." That was it!

"This is a trick. An insane trick," Jason told them. "He tried force and that didn't work so now he's going low. Political. It wouldn't look good for Superman to kill him while he's in _that_ costume."

"No," Ra's disagreed with him after a moment of consideration. "Something more is going on here." He stroked his chin and then turned to Athanasia. "I believe that it's time you met your father, my dear. Batman," bright green eyes met Jason's, "I would appreciate if you escorted her to Gotham. I trust her in your care." Go to Gotham to see what shit Bruce was pulling? He'd enjoy that. It was long past time for Batman to see that he'd been replaced. He just had to get the man out of that outfit first. It had died with Jason that dark night - Bruce should've _never_ dared put it back on.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was tense as the League sat at their war table. Damian watched as Superman paced at the head of the table.

"We were so close," the Kryptonian muttered. "Just a few more minutes and Batman would've been ours!"

"I have Cyborg going through the city wide security system," Wonder Woman told him. "We're trying to see which direction his group fled. If he can figure out which way they went we might be able to-"

"Might?" Superman crossed his arms. "'Might' isn't good enough. He got away from us in front of the public! If he keeps embarrassing us like this our hold on Gotham will start to weaken." Wonder Woman stood from her seat and pointed a warning finger at the man.

"Do _not_ take that tone with me, Kal-El. We're in this situation because _you_ decided to trust criminals-"

"So this is my fault now?" The Kryptonian glared down the table at her. Damian closed his eyes. It felt like the others were always arguing these days. He couldn't understand why. His father was the enemy, why couldn't they focus on taking him down first? So long as Batman's rot stayed in Gotham the city would never be free from corruption.

"I mean, we are also working with Sinestro," the Flash began. The Yellow Lantern cut him off.

"He did what needed to be done."

"So is that still our justification for all this? Doing what needs to be done?" The speedster shook his head. "A lot of this doesn't _feel_ like it needs to be done."

"Are you questioning our cause, Barry?" Red flickered in the Kyptonian's blue eyes.

"You know what?" Flash leaned forward in seat. "What if I am? We used to be able to do that. Are we still a League or was Huntress right when she called us tyrants?" Wonder Woman took a step back at the question, her eyes going to her lasso. Her hands clenched.

"Guys, could we not do this?" Shazam spoke up. Superman sighed and turned from them.

"We have to stop Bruce," the man insisted.

"We will," the Amazon told him, "but we need to do it the _right_ way." The overhead screen switched on and everyone looked up as Cyborg came into view. The young man looked oddly uncertain.

"Has anyone else seen the news coming out of Gotham?" Damian shook his head. The others looked at each other and then to Cyborg. "You're not gonna believe it." His face disappeared and Damian found himself looking at a man and a woman who looked vaguely familiar - the Chandler twins, Damian remembered. "This is coming from their Gotham Two channel," the older teen's voice came over the video.

"Good evening, Gotham City," the blonde woman began. "I'm sure by now that you've all seen the viral Tweet going around Twitter, and the man at the heart of it has agreed to speak with us tonight. Please," she turned slightly in her chair and gestured offscreen, "let's all welcome Batman!" Her brother obligingly clapped as the camera turned. Damian's jaw dropped. What was father _wearing_? He was dressed in a light blue fabric, a dark blue cape trailing behind him as he stepped forward. He extended his hand in greeting and the woman looked surprised as she took it.

"Thank you for reaching out to me for this interview," father said as he shook her hand. It was his voice, yet... "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything important." He turned to Mr. Chandler and shook the man's hand as well. The twins shared a look as father took the seat by their desk. Damian couldn't understand. What was he doing on TV? 

"Oh, no, Batman - thank you for accepting. We honestly didn't think that you would say yes," the woman said. Superman floated up to hover in front of father's image. He reached out to rest a hand against Batman's face. Cracks snapped across the screen as he pushed his fist through it.

" _Bruce_." The alien turned, his eyes gleaming.

"Kal-El-!" Wonder Woman could only get his name out before Superman disappeared in a gust of wind. "Everyone to the teleporter," she commanded as she took to the air to fly from the room. Damian jumped up from his seat and joined the others as they headed out. As he ran down the hallway Damian couldn't help but wonder just what his father was planning. It didn't matter, he told himself. He wouldn't escape from them twice this night.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'd like to start off with the question I think we all have," the lady began. "Why _are_ you running for mayor? It's a bit... sudden, if you don't mind me saying." Bruce nodded in understanding. His addition to the ballots had been rather hurried, it was understandable that some of the citizens of Gotham would have questions.

"I was asked to run for office by several of your fine fellow citizens," Bruce told her. "I couldn't in good conscience turn down their pleas, so I accepted the proposition and and filled out the necessary paperwork to run for this election."

"You..." Mr. Chandler shifted in his seat as he slight cocked his head. "You _filled out_ the paperwork?"

"Of course," Bruce replied. "I couldn't very well enter the race without doing so. My campaign will be run be the book."

"By the-?" The brother looked at his sister. "I'm sorry, Batman," he leaned forward a bit and lowered his voice, "but are you okay?" Ah, Bruce had been hoping they'd ignore his wound. He lightly touched the side of his head - the bruising still stung.

"I'll be fine," he assured the man. "Nothing a cold pack and some good rest won't cure."

"I really think you should get that looked at." Ms. Chandler insisted. Bruce smiled, touched by the pair's concern.

"Thank you. I promise that I'll care for it. What was your next question?" he asked as he sat forward. Ms. Chandler took a breath and let it out before she straightened.

"If you really are planning on campaigning for mayor, please tell us some of the policies you'll be running on."

"Of course," Bruce said. "I'm sure you've all heard my three core policies, so I'd like to talk about some of my secondary ones if you don't mind." The two reporters nodded. "First, I'd like to speak about the state of our charities. Those fine organizations have done much for our city's neediest citizens, but I think they can be improved on."

"How so?" Mr. Chandler asked.

"I've done some work with several in the past. Each was run by good people wanting to do their best for the city. The problem," he began, "is that they are understaffed-"

"This is a new low, Batman, even for you." Bruce turned in his seat to follow the voice. A man dressed in bright red and blue shut the entrance door as he stepped into the wide room.

"Superman?" Ms. Chandler stood from her seat. "Please, you can't interrupt us-"

"I can't?" She stepped back as he approached the table. "You're interviewing _Batman_. You know what he's done."

"Superman, was it?" Bruce asked. For a moment the man's eyes flashed a bright red. Aha! That was it! The many strange banners and posters of a red eye he'd seen plastered around the city made sense now. What new technology did the man have to be able to make such a gimmick of his eyes? Bruce hoped that he was taking care of the strange contacts he wore. Bruce got up from his seat and offered to shake the man's hand. "Good evening," he greeted him. The stranger looked down at his extended hand. He didn't make any moves to shake it. Disappointed by the display of disrespect, Bruce lowered his hand. No, he reminded himself, it wouldn't do well for him to judge the man so quickly. He knew nothing of this Superman, perhaps he was simply shy in front of the cameras. "I've seen your banners around the city. I must say that they're truly impressive in size and length. I wasn't aware that we had more candidates joining the race, but I wish you well in your endeavor." The other man's eyes went narrow and filled with suspicion.

"You don't recognize me." Superman's eyes turned a bright blue as Bruce spoke.

"I'm afraid that I don't. You must be a new arrival to Gotham City," Bruce chuckled. "I'm sure I wouldn't soon forget that eye catching costume of yours."

"Batman?" He turned to Ms. Chandler. "You really don't recognize Superman?" He was supposed to? The man cocked his head back towards the stranger. He really wasn't ringing any bells.

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologized. "You've somehow slipped my mind." Mr. Chandler went slack jawed. Was it really that shocking? A rustle of fabric directly overhead made Bruce look up - he startled as a boy in red and black leapt down at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick flew as fast as he could across the states. People and buildings blurred into indistinguishable shapes. Bruce! He needed to reach Bruce! He didn't have time to make the others understand! If Bruce really thought it was the sixties... God. He was in a room with _Superman_. They'd never faced off against anyone like him back then. The Kryptonian could flick his finger and accidentally kill the man. Dick tried to control his breathing as he flew towards the old, dark city. No, Superman wouldn't risk a confrontation with Bruce in the middle of an interview. He still wanted people to think that he was doing the right thing - he wouldn't risk a fight while the reporters were still in the room with them. This was live TV after all, everything he did would be instantly shown to everyone watching the channel. Down. Left at the old skating rink. Right at the museum. Just a few more blocks and yes, there was the station! Dick flew though walls and dodged around people as he neared the room where Bruce was. Slipping through the doors Dick paused to look around.

"-don't recognize me." Superman said as faint figures began to materialize behind Batman and the reporters. No! Several members of the Justice League solidified behind them as Bruce chuckled.

"I'm afraid that I don't. You must be a new arrival to Gotham City, I'm sure I wouldn't soon forget that eye catching costume of yours." The older man replied.

"Batman?" Bruce looked to Ms. Chandler. The reporters still hadn't noticed the arrivals. "You really don't recognize Superman?" Bruce cocked his head back towards the Kryptonian. He wasn't in much danger of being attacked by Wonder Woman or Shazam, Dick knew they wouldn't stoop to that. He grimaced as Damian stepped out from behind them. _Not good_. 

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologized. "You've somehow slipped my mind." Dick saw Damian's eyes narrow. Watched as the kid drew his swords.

"No," Dick muttered. "No, no-" Damian crouched and jumped towards the wall, twisting to push off it and gain more height as he twirled his swords into downward stabbing holds. In that split second Dick could see it. See Bruce being genuinely surprised by the sneak attack. See him not dodge in time. See him- " _No_!" Dick surged forward as Bruce startled and looked up. He entered the older man's body and jerked back to avoid the blow. Damian landed hard on his knees and Dick swept Bruce around to kick the swords free of his brother's hands. "Zatanna!" He yelled at the camera.

"Raeppa!" The magician popped into the room at his side. Think, think! Not the hideout! Not the Alaska base! Home! Bruce would recognize home at least!

"Manor!"

"Yawa ot enyaw ronam!" Zatanna shouted as she grabbed Bruce's hand. The world snapped in a dazzle of bright lights and then Bruce and Dick were falling sideways in the living room. She caught them before they hit the floor and pulled them upright. Dick took a second to catch their breath before he looked to the woman.

"You need to go first. I promise, I'll explain everything then," he told her. She nodded and made her way toward the front door. Dick pulled Bruce's cowl back and took a shaky breath. That had been too close. This was a mess. One he had to fix, somehow. There had to be a way to solve this without Bruce getting hurt. The man didn't even know he was in a war! Didn't know the first thing about this Gotham or its people. Its more modern villains. The young man shuddered as he sat Bruce down on the couch and shifted to lie down. A mess. Thank God they weren't alone. The others would help him figure out how to get Batman back to being, well, _Batman_. Then it'd be back to hiding in Alaska and figuring out how to save the world from Superman. Not almost being stabbed by his son on live TV. God. Damian. How was he going to explain this to his brother? Make him understand that he _couldn't_ attack Bruce right now.

"Raeppasid!" Zatanna's surprised hiss made Dick nearly jerk out of Bruce's body. He forced himself to take a deep breath and close Bruce's eyes before he left the man. Dick took a moment to watch as the man slowly came to before he floated through the walls and made his way towards the door. She wasn't waiting for him. Old habit made him call her name out before he drifted out to the front lawn. A taxi pulled away from the front gate and started back down the road as a woman in an oddly old fashioned dress began to walk toward the manor. He squinted in the darkness. Who-? Her walk. It was... familiar? Dick drifted closer and then felt his heart squeeze in his chest as she looked up.

"Aunt Harriet?" he whispered as she passed through him to knock on the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure you want to come this way, ma'am?" Harriet's cab driver asked again. "It's just that, that's, ya'know, the bat's place. There've been some real unsavory people 'round there." The woman sighed as she looked out the window. She had no other choice. Five years, she thought. Five years since Dick had gone missing. Worse yet, her best hope at finding him had been embroiled in war with Superman. Harriet sat straighter and focused on not thinking unkind thoughts at the alien. She could sympathize with his loss, but she couldn't forgive him for dragging Bruce into the thick of it. Harriet pursed her lips. Honestly, why had he made such a ridiculous claim to the people of Earth? Bruce Wayne was Batman? The idea was laughable.

She'd lived with the man for years - if he'd been running around dressed as a bat she would've known! Yet no one had been interested in listening to her rebuttals, they'd all taken Superman's claim at face value. Poor Bruce had been forced on the run after that. Harriet hadn’t had the heart to further worry Alfred, so she’d done her best to continue on alone. Dick was still alive, he had to be. Someone had taken her poor boy and hidden him away. The investigators she'd been helped by had traced his steps as far as they could before running into a dead end. They'd been baffled by how he'd simply vanished into the night. Dick... Harriet sniffed. Her nephew was out there somewhere, waiting to be rescued. The woman's desperation had finally driven her to break her promise to herself. She _needed_ to find Dick. If that meant approaching both Bruce and Batman for their aid, than so be it. The Justice League and their absurd battles could wait - no one would stand in the way of her quest to find her nephew.

"We're here," the taxi driver stated. He pulled up to a parking spot along the side of road and waited while she counted out her money. After Harriet handed the payment over she opened the door and stepped out to the sidewalk. The sight of the once stately manor now shadowed and grim tugged at her heart. She had so many fond memories of the place. To see it like this... Harriet smoothed the wrinkles from her dress before she started forward. Surely Alfred could find a way to contact Bruce. Together, they could then work on finding Batman. Harriet reached the front door and knocked. There was a moment of silence and then-

“I’m sorry,” _Bruce_ called out from inside. “I’m changing. Please give me a few minutes to be presentable!” He had returned home? Harriet fiddled with the straps of her purse as she waited. She hadn’t expected him. After a few minutes she heard footsteps approach the door. Bruce’s smile as he opened the door brought her up short. He... How long had it been since she’d seen him look like that? 

“Bruce?” Her eyes went to the bandaging around his forehead. “Bruce, dear,” Harriet gently touched the gauze, “what happened?”

“I’m not quite sure to be honest,” he reluctantly replied.

“And your hair,” she ran her hand through his dark locks, “still that awful black.”

“I’ll wash it out soon,” Bruce assured her. “It’s a bit too dark for my taste.” He would? “Please, come in.”

“What about that wound?” She asked as she stepped in to join him.

“I’ll deal with it.” Bruce said.

“You’ll deal with it now, young man,” Harriet told him as she hooked an arm ‘round his. She would help Bruce first and then they would discuss Dick.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick watched in disbelief as Aunt Harriet escorted Bruce inside. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. Hug the woman, apologize for everything that had happened. Tell her that he still loved her. Dick took a breath and winced at how ragged it felt. Could ghosts cry? He didn't know.

"Raeppaer!" Zatanna stepped back into sight and looked to him for an explanation. "Dick, what's going on?"

"It's-" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Bruce. I think that last hit Superman landed on him might have... messed with some things." The woman cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Some?"

"Okay, so maybe a lot." Dick floated down to stand before her. "We're in trouble, Zatanna. Bruce ran against the Penguin in _1966_. With that costume and the way he's speaking now - he must have amnesia."

"He's still Batman." The magician insisted. She wasn't getting it!

“Look, this isn’t one of these things that he can just shrug off and muscle through! Things were different back then, _Bruce_ was different!" Zatanna shifted her weight to her back foot and studied his face. "If you try to make him go up against Superman now, _he'll die_." They both startled back as the fluctuating images of the Regime members appeared on the sidewalk. Dick was really starting to hate that gosh dang teleporter. Gosh dang? God, Bruce being like this was already making him censor himself and the man couldn't even hear him! Dick shook his head and aimed for the one Regime mind he knew wouldn't immediately throw him out.

"Billy?" His voice echoed through the teen's mindscape. "Please, I need to talk to the others. May I borrow you long enough to do that?" Dick waited as the two other minds in Billy's body briefly communicated with each other. The tightness in his chest eased when he felt approval from them both. He'd have to find a way to thank Billy for this later. Dick reached for Superman and took him by the wrist. "Clark, wait!" The other man sharply looked back at the use of his old human name.

"Billy?"

"No, it's Dick."

"Dick?" Damian turned wide eyes on him. Dick offered their free hand to Wonder Woman.

"Diana, I need you to use your lasso on me." It was the only way the Regime would trust what he was about to say. The Amazon reached for her lasso and looped it around their wrist. The threads brightened to a gleaming gold as he spoke. "Right now, Bruce Wayne isn't the man you've spent five years fighting. He isn't even the Batman you all know." Superman watched him through narrowed eyes. "With what I've seen and heard from him, I believe that Bruce thinks it's the sixties." _That_ got reactions. The Regime members exchanged uncertain looks as he continued. "This Bruce isn't your Bruce. He's..." Bruce smiling down at him. Helping him with different languages. Watching as Aunt Harriet taught him how to play the piano. Dick's chest clenched. "He's the man I knew." Wonder Woman slipped her lasso off their wrist as she looked to Superman.

"Kal-El?" The Kryptonian considered him.

"Even if you believe it's true, Batman lies to everyone. Even his own allies." God damn it! "We'll use your lasso on Bruce," Superman told Diana. "It's the one thing he can't lie to." Dick grabbed at Wonder Woman's lariat and threaded the thick rope around their fingers.

"My aunt's in there," the lasso compelled him to continue. "She's not involved in any of this, I swear. She doesn't even know that Bruce is Batman! I don't know why she came to visit, but-" Superman ignored him and reached out to knock on the door. They couldn't do this! Aunt Harriet was just a normal person, she wouldn't stand a chance if things got ugly! Dick's stomach clenched and for the first time in a long time, he felt sick to his stomach. The door swung open in the middle of Superman's second knock. His aunt peered out at them. For a moment the woman 's eye widened and then her expression changed. Turned to one of complete disapproval.

"How may I help you." Dick paused at her prim, unhappy tone. He could feel Billy's mind share in his confusion. His aunt glared up at Superman. "Well, young man?" Genuine surprise flickered across the Kryptonian's face before he clasped his hands behind his back and addressed her.

"Good evening, Mrs...?"

"Harriet Cooper." The short response was just shy of being outright rude. What was she doing?

"We know that Bruce is here. We need to see him." The Kryptonian took a step forward. Aunt Harriet didn't move.

"It's terribly late and Bruce needs his rest. I'm sure that whatever you need can wait until morning." Superman looked down at her through narrowed eyes. She matched it. Dick swallowed. He had to fight the urge to hunch his shoulders and duck his head.

"It can't. We're here on Regime business. Step aside," the Kryptonian ordered. The woman squared her shoulders. Oh God.

"Aunt Harriet? Is someone at the door?" Bruce's voice made her look back. Dick felt like he'd been punched in the gut as the man joined his aunt at the door. He was wearing a dark brown, long sleeved shirt. The small flaps of a white undershirt peeked out. Paired with black slacks and plain shoes, Bruce's outfit was a blast from the past. "Ah!" Bruce smiled out at the Kryptonian. "Superman, wasn't it? I watched your debate with Batman on the television, things got a bit wild there, didn't they." _Brown_ eyes looked at every Regime member and showed no recognition. "I assume that these people are your campaign helpers? A colorful bunch, aren't they, Aunt Harriet?" He looked at Damian and hesitated. "Although a _bit_ overenthusiastic, if you don't mind me saying."

"We need to talk." Superman said. His stony expression had been softened a bit by confusion.

"Seeking campaign donations already?" Bruce gave them all another smile. "I must confess, I have my heart set on Batman. Still, I can't turn you away since you've come all the way out here. Please," he stepped back, "come inside."

"Bruce?" Aunt Harriet hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sure this won't take long, Aunt Harriet." The man assured her. "They likely have more stops planned." The older woman stepped back and held the door open. The Regime members slowly shuffled in. Dick left Billy's body to float ahead of the baffled group. "My butler, Alfred, must be in town for some errands," Bruce continued as he casually led the world's deadliest superheroes towards the living room. "I don't brew tea as well as he does, but I'll throw a pot on if you have the time." As Zatanna trailed behind the heroes she shot Dick a lost look. He could understand where she was coming from. The magician had only known Bruce post second Joker. Meeting the man he'd once been? It must seem to her like he was a completely different person - a polite stranger who'd stolen Batman's face. At least she'd see now. They'd _all_ see.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce's face had never been this open before. Never. Even in the past, during their friendliest moments, there'd always been a guarded look in the man's eyes. It was gone now. The man was even holding himself differently - he had a more relaxed stance and his heart beat at an average rate. Not the quick beats of Batman in battle, or the deep thuds of him trying to talk the Regime down. Just... _normal_.

It was unnerving. Kal-El took the little tea cup Bruce offered him and focused on the warmth coming from it. The human passed the other cups around before he took a seat on the couch in front of them all. Kal shut his eyes and listened. Billy's heartbeats still matched what he could remember Dick's heart sounding like. Zatanna shifted in the small seat she'd been given. By the sound of it she'd turned her feet toward Bruce, ready to leap forward and disappear with him. Below all the other sounds and movements in the room, Kal could still clearly hear the casual beat of Bruce's heart. The human's slacks rubbed slightly against the couch cushion as he sat forward.

"Is there anything else you all would like?" Even the cutting edge in his voice was gone. Kal knew Bruce could act like other people when he needed to but this was something else. On a completely different level. Kal had never seen or heard the man be a role so thoroughly.

"What are you planning?" Kal could never fully understand the man's thoughts, but this? He couldn't understand what Bruce was hoping to accomplish with this. His former friend gave him an amused yet somewhat embarrassed look. What _was_ this! He'd never seen the man look remotely embarrassed about anything!

"I see, you must have heard about the invitation extended to me by the League of Concerned Citizens of Gotham."

"Even after all these years they haven't given up, have they?" Mrs. Cooper commented from his left. What? The woman saw their confusion. "Those poor dears come by every election year to ask Bruce to run for mayor." They _what_?

"It's always an honor to see that some of my fellow citizens have such deep faith in me," Bruce said. He casually leaned back in his seat. "Still, I know that I'm not the right man to be the mayor of our fine city."

"Cut the bullshi-" Damian began, but he was cut off.

"Young man!" Mrs. Cooper sat straighter, shooting the teen an offended look. "I'll not have such language used in this house!" Bruce sat forward and reached out to place his hand on hers.

"It's all right, Aunt Harriet," he assured her. "With how things are politically right now, I can understand their unease." He shifted to look at Kal, his face still that disturbing open book. "Being so new to Gotham, I'm sure that the Penguin's bid for power must be startling for you all." Bruce gave a smile to each and every one of them.

"I assure you, however, that the fine people of Gotham are better than what that conniving crook thinks of us. A few poor, confused souls might be taken in by his showmanship, but I know that our fellow citizens are more mature and politically discerning than that." Kal blinked in the face of that sincere belief. Us? Our fellow citizens? Why was Bruce talking about the Kryptonian and the Regime like they were citizens of Gotham? Why was he being so openly positive about the wretched people who lived here? Why-? No. Kal was done playing along with whatever bizarre charade this was.

"Diana." She snapped her lasso over Bruce's hand as he was leaning back from Mrs. Cooper and pulled it tight on his wrist. Bruce startled at that and raised his hand to look in confusion at the rope.

"As long as the lasso binds you," she told the man, "you cannot lie. Now tell me - what year is it?"

"1966," Bruce told them as the rope gleamed gold. The Amazon twisted around to look at Kal with wide eyes. The Kryptonian- He... He didn't know how to handle that. Diana turned back to Bruce.

"Do you know the Justice League?" The human's eyebrow went up as he cocked his head at her.

"No. Is that a new addition to the GCPD?" Diana paused. She reached back for Kal's hand and he let her hold him as she asked her next question.

"Do you remember what happened to Metropolis?" Even after all these years Kal's chest still tightened. Bruce took a moment to think about it.

"If I remember correctly," he began, "they're also having elections for the position of mayor. I don't know who's running in that race." Bruce sounded a bit embarrassed. "I'd normally know more, but this situation with the Penguin has kept me more focused on Gotham politics than usual."

"See? I told you!" Dick insisted. "I-" Mrs. Cooper stood from her seat, her face thunderous and her posture rigid.

"How dare you!" She pointed a finger at Diana. "You take that thing off Bruce right this instant!" The Amazon stared at her in surprise. The older woman stepped forward and tugged the lasso off Bruce before she flung it back at Diana. "Bruce is hurt! Hurt worse than I thought, and you people barge in here like rude thugs without a care for his health!" The woman pointed back at the door. "I want you out, now!" She dared to order them? Billy's hand tightened on his shoulder and Kal glared down at Dick.

"We need to go," the boy hissed. " _Please_." Kal slowly stood and met Mrs. Cooper's unwavering gaze.

"We will be back." He told her. He looked at Bruce. The man was looking between them and Dick's aunt with such confusion that Kal had to turn from him. It felt like he was being cheated. Here was Bruce, without his armor or gadgets, and the man didn't know who they were. He couldn't answer for betraying them, betraying Clark, because he didn't even know that he had. Kal's nails dug deep into the flesh of his palms as he stormed out.

How dare he! How dare Bruce forget about all the pain he'd caused them. How so many lives had been lost to his pigheadedness! Kal closed his eyes against the growing heat and took a deep breath.

"Do you believe me now?" Billy's voice brought another wave of anger. He wouldn't lash out at the boy, Kal told himself, he wouldn't.

"Yes." His answer was short. Clipped.

"Then we need to go to the Insurgency," Dick said. "I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions and this isn't a story I want to tell twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor Regime sitting there like
> 
> [Woman Huh GIF](https://tenor.com/view/woman-huh-confused-surprise-shock-gif-7902597) from [Woman GIFs](https://tenor.com/search/woman-gifs)


End file.
